Nada dura para siempre
by Saori-Luna
Summary: #RIPJesusBarrero #JesusBarreroInMemoriam #DameTuFuerzaPegaso #AdiosPegaso


**_Disclaimer._** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

* * *

 _#RIPJesusBarrero #JesusBarreroInMemoriam #DameTuFuerzaPegaso #AdiosPegaso_

* * *

 **NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE**

 **Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

Él había ganado con esfuerzo la armadura de Pegaso, siendo un extranjero en la tierra natal de los Dioses…

Había vencido enemigo tras enemigo, y había asegurado la paz de la Tierra en muchas ocasiones…

Se había convertido en un líder, a pesar que en un principio sólo había aceptado unirse a la batalla como medio para recuperar a su hermana…

Había llegado a amar y defender a la diosa con la que solía pelear cuando eran pequeños…

Pero nada de eso había suficiente.

Porque nada duraba para siempre.

Su lado divino lo entendía. No dejaba de sentir tristeza, pero sabía que volverían a encontrarse. EN otra oportunidad, en otra vida.

Pero su lado humano quería morir con él.

* * *

El mundo a su alrededor transcurría en cámara lenta. Sus sentidos a duras penas registraban lo que sucedía en su propia habitación: los dedos de las doncellas que cerraban sus botones, el cepillo que pasaban por sus cabellos, y el maquillaje con el que intentaban darle algo de vida a su rostro.

Pero era completamente inútil, porque parte de ella había muerto con él.

Apenas pudo registrar las palabras del oficiante durante la ceremonia. Eran bastante estándar y lo máximo que se podía esperar de él, teniendo en cuenta que nunca le había conocido.

Después de él, uno tras otro, sus amigos, y hasta aquellos que no lo eran del todo, pasaron a hablar del impacto que había tenido el caballero de Pegaso en sus vidas.

 _-Jamás olvidaré que le debo mi vida…_

 _-Era siempre el último en rendirse…_

 _-Su voz nos motivaba a no rendirnos, a seguir luchando…_

 _-Era el caballero de la esperanza…_

Para cuando Seika subía al estrado, su caparazón se había comenzado a desmoronar, y con él su cordura.

- _No pude pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermano…_

No podía aguantarlo más. Con toda la discreción que pudo dejó el lugar, manteniendo su cosmos oculto hasta que llegó a su lugar seguro, el planetario.

* * *

La constelación de Pegaso se encontraba fijada en el techo del lugar, en homenaje al último portador de su armadura. Los acordes del piano se escuchaban de fondo. Era su melodía favorita, aquella que siempre le pedía que tocara.

Sin poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, al igual que ella caía de rodillas en el piso.

Recordaba la última vez que había venido al planetario en busca de consuelo, su abuelo había aparecido para orientarla. ¿Acaso no podía aparecer él esta vez?

- _Por favor, Seiya_

Pero las horas pasaron, y finalmente todo el dolor del día la venció por completo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo volvió a transcurrir en cámara lenta. El peinado, el maquillaje, las palabras.

Y finalmente el féretro descendiendo.

Esta vez sus amigos estaban a su lado, impidiéndole la huida.

Pero ella ya no quería huir.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que enfrentarlo.

Debía despedirse, y aceptar que su tiempo con él había terminado…

Y guardar en su memoria todos los hermosos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Mientras esperaba la otra vida que su parte divina le había prometido.

 _-Adiós Seiya, y muchas gracias. Te recordaré siempre, y aguantaré hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.  
_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** No era esto lo que quería escribir, pero aún no estoy lista para hacer algo más. Sencillamente la muerte de Jesús Barrero me golpea demasiado cerca y aún no puedo abordarlo de la forma en que se merece. No sin miedo a quebrarme en pedazos de la misma forma en que lo hice al momento de enterarme. Sólo alguien que pertenezca a este o cualquier otro fandom desde hace tanto tiempo podrá entender lo que es que se vaya una parte de tu infancia. Pero no quería que este fin de semana pasara sin escribir algo para él. Sé que no es ni una décima parte de lo que se merece, pero es todo lo que puedo dar desde mi corazón por ahora.


End file.
